


Rewrite

by HolmesL3950



Category: IT - Stephen King, IT 2017
Genre: AU, Ascension, F/M, Gan - Freeform, Georgie is alive, M/M, Magic, Magic Ben Hanscom, Magic Beverly Marsh, Magic Bill Denborugh, Magic Eddie Kaspbrak, Magic Geogie Denbrough, Magic Mike Hanlon, Magic Richie Tozier, Magic Stanley Uris, Maturin the Turtle - Freeform, Multi, Multiverse, Omniverse, Romance, Son of Pennywise, Superpowers AU, Swearing, The Dark Tower - Freeform, Transcedence AU, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesL3950/pseuds/HolmesL3950
Summary: Things go differently. An alternate plan is formed. The town is saved, but it’s forever changed-- along with everyone in it. Dormant powers awaken in seemingly ordinary humans espically children. Magical creatures run amuck. To defeat Pennywise, The Losers Club transform into beings far more powerful than the demon. But after the battle is won, and they seem to be back to normal, they both know that they are forever changed. They aren't truly human anymore, this much they know. But what exactly have they become? In the midst of it all, the losers have to deal with they sudden new ability to rewrite reality. Not only that but has a new member to welcome in their club but something is strange about him?
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Losers Club/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Abilities and Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go differently. An alternate plan is formed. The derry is saved, but it’s forever changed-- along with everyone in it and the world. Dormant powers awaken in seemingly ordinary humans espically children and teens. Magical creatures run amuck. In the midst of it all, the twins have to deal with the losers sudden new ability to rewrite reality in the Omniverse

Bill Denbrough: Alpha reality, Omega Reality, Meta Space Time Absorption, Primordial Force Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, Primordial Reality Manipulation, Multiversal Manipulation, Flight, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Mindscape, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Dimension Travel, Transmutation, Regeneration, Extrasensory Perception, Ascension, Parachronal Cognition, Size Manipulation, Absolute Vision, Life Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology, Leviation, Reality Level Manipulation 

Georgie Denbrough: Creation, Omnificence, Meta Space Time Absorption, Primordial Force Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, Multiversal Manipulation, Flight, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Mindscape, Pocket Universe Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absolute Life Inducement, Pocket Universe Creation, Dimension Travel, Transmutation, Regeneration, Extrasensory Perception, Ascension, Parachronal Cognition, Size Manipulation, Absolute Vision, Big Creation Manipulation, Big Bang Inducement, Mentifery 

Beverly Marsh: Cosmic Fire Manipulation, Cosmic Lunar Manipulation, Meta Space Time Absorption, Primordial Force Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, Multiversal Manipulation, Flight, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Mindscape, Energy Manipulation, Stellar Manipulation, Galaxy Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Transmutation, Regeneration, Extrasensory Perception, Ascension, Parachronal Cognition, Size Manipulation, Absolute Vision, Chaos Magic, Chaos Manipulation, Probability Manipulation

Ben Hanscom: Quantum Foam Manipulation, Quantum Energy Manipulation, Meta Space Time Absorption, Primordial Force Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, Multiversal Manipulation, Flight, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Mindscape, Energy Manipulation, Exotic Force Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Transmutation, Regeneration, Extrasensory Perception, Ascension, Parachronal Cognition, Size Manipulation, Absolute Vision, Particle Energy Manipulation, Particle Manipulation, Reality Warping

Eddie Kaspbrak: Absolute Command, Supreme Voice, Meta Space Time Absorption, Primordial Force Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, Multiversal Manipulation, Flight, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Mindscape, Energy Manipulation, Command Inducement, Dimensional Travel, Transmutation, Regeneration, Extrasensory Perception, Ascension, Parachronal Cognition, Size Manipulation, Absolute Vision, Mental Manipulation, Psychic Energy Manipulation, Gesturify, Supernatural Voice

Richie Tozier: Primordial Ice Manipulation, Atmospheric Freezing, Meta Space Time Absorption, Primordial Force Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, Multiversal Manipulation, Flight, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Mindscape, Energy Manipulation, Ultimate Freeze, Snow Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Transmutation, Regeneration, Extrasensory Perception, Ascension, Parachronal Cognition, Size Manipulation, Absolute Vision, Cold Manipulation, Ice Transmutation, Eternal Winter Inducement

Mike Hanlon: Primordial Forest Manipulation, Meta Space Time Absorption, Primordial Force Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, Multiversal Manipulation, Flight, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Mindscape, Energy Manipulation, Natural Warping, Cosmic Telepathy, Dimensional Travel, Transmutation, Regeneration, Extrasensory Perception, Ascension, Parachronal Cognition, Size Manipulation, Absolute Vision, Omni-Telepathy, Unimind, Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Telepathic Force Manipulation

Stanley Uris: Omni-Manipulation, Telekinetic Force Manipulation, Meta Space Time Absorption, Primordial Force Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, Multiversal Manipulation, Flight, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Mindscape, Energy Manipulation, Omni-Psionics, Ballistic Telekinesis, Dimensional Travel, Transmutation, Regeneration, Extrasensory Perception, Ascension, Parachronal Cognition, Size Manipulation, Absolute Vision, Telekinesis Manipulation, Vector Manipulation


	2. Awake

The first night back in their life, Bill woke up crying, gasping for air and shaking violently. Beverly was awake and at his side in an instant, arms around him, letting him cry on her shoulder. He buried his face in her nightshirt and cried freely, trying desperately to block out the images of the demons chasing him since she and losers slept over his house tonight.  
  
_"You'll float too, Billy. You all float”_ He shuddered at the memory of IT's voice. He could still see his deadly glowing yellow eyes, rolling eyes and sharp teeth and Teeth’s crazed, skinless smile and the terror of how close he’d come to being eaten alive. In his nightmare, he hadn’t been able to get away.  
  
“It’s okay Bill,” Beverly said quietly, soothingly rubbing circles into his back. “We’re home. You’re okay. Georgie is okay. All of us is okay. We won’t let anything hurt you again, okay?  
  
He nodded against her nightshirt, suddenly glad that Beverly had been in relative happy that was okay after being kidnapped by IT and was held in the sewers. There were plenty reasons for them both to have nightmares these days, and he was glad that wouldn’t be one of them.  
  
Slowly, his crying eased up, and he pulled back to wipe at his tears before he took his friend's appearance in. Beverly eyes were red and puffy, and it looked like she’d been awake and crying for a while.  
  
“Are you-- are you okay?” He faltered. “Did you even go to sleep?”

Beverly looked embarrassed as she shook her head. “I couldn't sleep." She absently moved a short lock of hair, now that her hands were free.  
  
"I th-thought I was s-s-supposed to be the one who had problems with st-staying up too much." Bill tried to joke, but she just looked down at her lap. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Bev, talk to me. Why couldn't you sleep? You were fine in about a few days ago."  
  
"That's because we all were together. Y'know, ever since..?”

Bill shivered, his heart sinking as he realized what she meant. “You’re sc-scared IT w-w-ill come back.”  
  
“Aren’t you?” She asked.  
  
“No,” he said, even though she was right. He was scared IT would come back, but too tired to fight sleep. He’d managed to stay up the first night after they’d defeated IT, watching over Beverly, scared something would snatch her away again, jumping at shadows that he’d sworn were moving. He’d slept uneasily the night after, waking up frequently to nightmares.  
  
“Even after all that time you spent super paranoid about It after the attack?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Bev, he’s gone.” He said firmly. A part of him felt guilty for saying things he couldn’t back up and didn't believe, but he didn't want Beverly to be scared. "W-w-we st-stopped him. It's over. He’s dead. I pr-pr-promise. W-w-we're safe."  
  
"The world's still all weird though." She looked out the window. They'd heard the news on the tv. Plane travel had been halted for the time being until they could figure out a way to deal with the dragons and the griffons and the occasional demon in the sky, not to mention the unpredictable magic storms. Almost the whole state was shut down except for emergency services, the streets filled with monsters and fae of all sorts. Martial law had been declared, curfews imposed, and since Dipper had woken up he'd heard four different sirens going off.  
  
They'd beaten IT, but Dipper wasn't sure that counted as winning. The world was changed, more dangerous, and he felt helpless.  
  
It was ironic. They were kids in a small, but he felt less prepared for the future than he had at the beginning of the summer.  
  
And now, he'd never felt more like a small child, in far too deep in forces he didn’t understand. They'd accomplished a lot in this town since they killed It. They'd essentially defeated a immortal demon, cosmic entity, or a god of destruction.  
  
But neither of them were okay after all of that. He didn't know how to make things right again.  
  
"We still stopped IT." Dipper said, rubbing her shoulder in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "H-h-he's d-dead. It's sa-safe to s-s-sleep."  
  
"I know that," She drew her knees up to her chest, still staring out the window. They heard more sirens, and saw flashing lights against the blinds briefly as the ambulance drove past. "Bill?"  
  
"Yeah?" He replied quietly, his own gaze drawn to the window.  
  
"Lots of people are dying because of this aren't they?"  
  
Bill winced. He knew full well that she knew the answer, there was no point in lying to her. "Y-y-y-y-yeah. Yeah th-they are." He sighed.  
  
"It's my fault." She buried her face in her knees. "I let It capture me when I let my guard. I'm so stupid."  
  
"Bev-erly, no, don't say that." His stomach churned at the guilt and self-loathing in her voice.  
  
"Why not? It's true!" She started to shake, and Bill panicked upon realizing she was crying. "I should have known he would come at some point and I complete let my guard down after what happen to dad and let myself get kidnapped and now everyone is dying and hurting and--and--"  
  
Bill hugged her tightly. "Bev s-s-stop it! Don't blame yo-yourself for this!" Why couldn't she see that this was his fault? His and the others were fighting. She was the only that tried to keep us together "You d-didn't kn-know that h-h-he was there. You h-have no i-i-idea what was going t-t-to happen, or what IT was planning. He on-only captured you because he w-want all of us and it's not your fault you were caught unaware."  
  
She didn't reply, but she did uncurl enough to return his hug. He wasn't sure what else to say. What could he say? They'd just lived through their greatest fears and nightmares, and they were at the centre of it. Nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

The second after killing IT, Bill had only been in bed for about ten minutes before the others crawled under the covers with him. He felt himself relax. His friends and his brother was warm and solid, and hearing their soft breathing beside him was comforting. It was hard to slip into the memory of those three days he'd spent on the run when he had them there with him.  
  
"Are guys okay?" He asked quietly.  
  
"We don't wanna be alone," Eddie mumbled in response, burying his face in Richie's neck. "Is it okay if we sleep here together?"  
  
Bill nodded, and asked hesitantly, "A-are you act-actually go-go-going to s-s-sleep tonight?"  
  
"We don't know," Mike admitted. "We'll try though. It's way better than sleeping over in your house instead of Eddie's"  
  
"Good, because ed-ed-eddie's mom i-is very strict." He tried to tease, and was rewarded with a small smile and a giggle from them even eddie.  
  
"That's the truth, no offensive eddie." Ben said.  
  
"Hey, it's fine it's actually true" Eddie said, had been more courage and confident since his mom lied to him and more adventurous but still have a little more eds in him. He'd show that every day since they'd defeated IT, and been more cautious. He'd been a wreck on the run, coated in grime and sweat and dust. He didn’t want the reminder of those three days.  
  
"Good. That mean we can get some sleep ." Stanley yawned and shut his eyes. Soon everyone followed his lead, to Bill's relief.  
  
She'd been distracted and tired all day because of not sleeping the night before, and Dipper had been worried. House attacks by monsters had been fairly common, and he'd been terrified that something would attack them and she'd be too out of it to escape. He didn't know what was out there, and he didn't have the journals to tell him how to defeat it.  
  
_'I wish I knew what to do, Mabel.'_ He thought with a quiet sigh, and shut his own eyes, hoping to sleep.

* * *

The third night after killing IT, Bill woke up to see a pair of eight balls looking down at him, sharp teeth in a grin, illuminated oddly by the bright pink light in the room.  
  
He squeaked and kicked out on instinct. He wasn't strong enough to do much damage, but it was enough to make 8-Ball stumble.  
  
Bill scrambled out of bed and away from the demon, his first instinct to look over at the other losers and pray it hadn't hurt her while he was asleep.  
  
He stopped abruptly, eyes going wide. Out of the rest the losers Beverly tossed and turned in bed, in the midst of a nightmare.  
  
And she was glowing.  
  
"BEVERLY!" Bill cried, terrified for her, forgetting for a moment that 8-Ball was still in the room, coming up behind him. The others woke up from the yelling voice and gasp in horror of seeing the 8-Ball that is behind.   
  
Beverly eyes snapped open and she sat up. The first thing she saw was the demon grabBill, claws drawing blood on his arm. He struggled, crying out in pain, but the creature's grip on his arm was too strong. The others sat up and was going to help trying to get the creature off of Bill.  
  
But then the room shook. 8-ball looked over at Beverly. During their struggle, she'd gotten up. All the boys froze, eyes going wide as they took in the surreal sight. He was reminded of when she was floating in the mid-air after IT kidnapped into the sewer and eyes was glowing yellow white and now looked up to see their only female friend glowing teal and silhouetted against the moon. She’d looked like something magical then, like a being from another world.  
  
But she wasn’t paralyzed from the time with IT. Her hair grew longer and nightshirt had started to billow out around her as if she were underwater, and the air had grown thick and heavy and pressurized, as if he was suddenly deep underwater himself. Even the air felt heavy when he inhaled, and it smelled of ozone and the faintest hint of cotton candy.  
  
Beverly opened her mouth to speak, her eyes narrowing at the monster gripping his arm. _"Let him go"_ She said furiously. Her voice reverberated around the room. It echoed through the walls, the floor, through Bill himself, as if her words were penetrating everything around them.  
  
8-Ball obeyed, releasing him and scrambling back into the corner, eyes wide with fear.  
"Y--you're--"  
  
Whatever she was, it didn't finish. It let out a blood curdling scream as it started to dissolve, like a heavy wind was knocking its very atoms apart. In just a moment, all that was left was dust.  
  
The others stared at Beverly in stunned silence, trying to comprehend what he'd just seen; what Beverly had just done. Bill snapped out of it when his arm throbbed painfully and he tried to stop the bleeding, momentarily looking away from Beverly and the others.  
  
_“You’re hurt.”_ He didn’t so much hear her voice as feel it, echoing through his head and his chest. He saw a glowing hand touch his arm; she’d stepped forward while he was distracted with trying to apply pressure.  
  
The pain melted away in an instant. He watched the wound shrink and close, leaving smooth skin behind. The blood seemed to evaporate away until there was nothing left.  
  
Bill looked up, brown eyes meeting glowing white.  
  
“Beverly--” He faltered, unnerved. “W-w-what happened t-to you?”  
  
In an instant, the pink glow surrounding her vanished. She blinked, eyes going back to their usual warm beautiful blue eyes. Her brow furrowed in confusion, and she swayed where she stood.  
  
He rushed to steady her, moving them both to sit down on her bed. “W-w-what happened? You j-just-- you were g-g-glowing. You destroyed th-that demon.”  
  
She was pale in the dim moonlight filtering in through the window. She shook her head. “I--I don’t know what I did. I was having a nightmare, and then I woke up and you were hurt and I just--” She faltered, tears in her eyes “It was like I was half asleep.”  
  
“W-w-well, you s-saved me, so that could’ve go-go-gone a lot worse.” Bill and the others hugged her tightly, partially so she couldn’t see the panic on his face. He didn’t know if it was the paralzy trance, or something else entirely, but something about to their friend had clearly, fundamentally changed.  
  
The details of the fight were a bit hazy, muddled with the pure insanity of it all and his constant exhaustion. They slipped through his fingers as if they were a dream, and their experience in the sewer was the most incoherent of the lot. The rest of the losers had refused to talk about it afterwards. He remembered while fighting IT, that demon tried to frighten them their worst fears but that didn't work during the wholw ordeal.  
  
_‘Did IT do this to her?’_ He wondered to himself._ ‘Or was she always going to be like this?’_

He’d heard the stories in the last few days. The defeat had awoken magic in many people who had no idea that it had laid dormant in them for years.  
  
Yesterday, they’d overheard Bill and Georgie's parents talking about Susy Livingstone, a quiet girl in their grade who had shown a sudden display of magic and been kicked out by her parents. And then there was the rumors about Lionel Valdez, a young man who had started setting things on fire with his mind and was found dead in his home a day later, with evidence of a struggle.  
  
The world was taking the strange and the unusual very poorly, and this included hurting the people who they considered as such. Bill tightened his hug, as if somehow hoping he could protect them from the world outside; he couldn’t let his friends or borther be one of those people found dead in their homes.  
  
He would _not_ let that happen to them.


End file.
